Love you more
by joruni
Summary: -"But Ed, you love me more than alchemy, right?" Roy blinked few times theatrically. "Yes, but only that little." Ed made a gap, about an inch wide, between his fore-finger and thumb.- Post- Brotherhood; RoyxEd, rated for language and slightly suggestive scenes. Fluff and comfortable evening at home.


** Characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only played with them and wrote a small story.**

** Warning: BoyxBoy, some slightly suggestive scenes and Ed's language.**

** As always, my infinite gratitude goes to wonderful FMAsonlyAlice for being awesome and her help as a Beta.**

Roy opened the door to his house and frowned questioningly. The lights weren't on, even though it was already getting dark.

"Edward?" The black haired man shouted questioningly, while undressing his coat.

"Upstairs." Came the answer and gave Roy a general idea of Ed's location. He ran up and saw a light from under the study doors. There, he found his blond.

He was lying on the floor, with a large mess around him. Not only the opened books and the papers - his usual company - but also some plants, a pot with clay, a bottle of water and a packet of sugar.

Roy chuckled at the sight.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I just wanted some strawberries," Ed said, never turning his gaze from the papers in front of him.

"I know about the better way than making a mess all around. The shops are quite useful these days."

"But they taste artificial from them." Pointed Ed out, as if it was the most logical answer.

"So, you decided, to make a mess all around in the protest for the fresh fruit?"

The blond rolled on his back: "No. I'm going to grow them with the alchemy." Said blond and raised his hands in front of his chest to stretch.

"But you can't use…" Roy wanted to object, but Ed stopped him.

"I know. _You_ are going to transmute them. I just wanted to draw an array and prepare everything." Ed let his arms slowly fall on the floor above his head and he stayed lying like that.

"You should have simply asked me. I don't need any circles." Roy said and walked closer to the blond.

"Again I know, but I felt like making one. I don't want to forget even that little, what I still remember from the Gate. And it's been years since I really needed to make any real circles. Except for the one to bring back Al, but that one doesn't count." Ed huffed, receiving a smile from Roy.

"All right then. I'm going to change my clothes so call me when you're done." Roy said and kneeled beyond the boy's head. Supporting himself on his hands, he leaned forward and placed a soft peck to Ed's forehead. The blond was still lying on the floor and by connecting his hands behind Roy's neck, he stopped the older man who wanted to push away. Instead he guided Roy's upside-down face toward his own lips for slow and deep kiss.

A long moment passed, until Roy nibbled Ed's bottom lip playfully. The younger man chuckled at that and released his grip.

"Hurry up with that circle. You made me hungry." Roy murmured slowly and walked out of the room. Ed - left alone - rolled his eyes and continued in his work.

Despite that it was cold autumn outside, the house was beautifully warm. Roy changed from his uniform into the gray sweatpants, but didn't bother about his T-shirt. He basically hated them, so most of the time he was walking around the house showing his well toned chest and abdomen.

Not that Ed ever minded.

After hanging his uniform into the wardrobe, he was about to join Edward in the study and continue reading the newly released book about the circle elements, when he got a sweet idea. He smiled a small smile and walked in the opposite direction, into the kitchen.

It was almost done when Ed called him from the upstairs. Roy grabbed a small bowl and poured hot, dark-brown liquid into it. He went to the study, but before entering he hid bowl behind his back.

Ed, still sitting on the floor, eyed the pile of mess he created with a critical eye before adding some more sugar into his mix. Roy chuckled, when he saw how big that pile was. "Won't that be a little too much?"

Ed looked at him and back at his concoction, narrowing his eyes a little, considering Roy's remark: "Not at all. I promised the one third of it to your neighbor for lending me one of her plants I needed for the genetic information. Besides, there is two of us." Ed said smirking. "Hurry up. I'm hungry."

"All right, but close your eyes. I have a surprise."

"That's cheating! You are destroying my surprise with your surprise." Ed puffed his cheeks.

"No. I'm improving it." Roy smiled widely.

Ed rolled his eyes, but closed them.

After hearing a quiet clap and seeing a flash of light behind his lids, Ed opened his mouth eagerly.

"Okay. Let's see if you made them tasty." Said Roy in husky voice.

Strawberry touched Ed's tongue, but it felt hot and wet. Ed closed his mouth with a frown as he was recognizing the taste. His eyes flew open and shined with a pleased light in them.

"Chocolate!" Ed swallowed and again opened his mouth.

"Great guess." Roy dipped another strawberry into the chocolate and tapped with it on the tip of Ed's nose, before eating it himself.

Ed growled and launched himself onto the small red fruits, the sweet liquid and Roy.

Their small fight ended with a deep and long kiss. Roy however destroyed the growing hot atmosphere, by forcing Ed to clean a mess of his ingredients. Groaning the silent insults Ed obeyed, leaving Roy alone. He sat into one of the armchairs and continued with his book.

The five minutes were more than enough for Ed to clean everything, as he never really bothered himself with returning the things on their original place. After he was done, he again joined Roy in the study. He grabbed the strawberries and a bowl of chocolate into his arms and snuggled into Roy's lap.

Ed ate almost twenty of them and tried to feed Roy along the way. Roy's mind was mostly on his book, so he only opened his mouth after Ed pressed a strawberry against his lips.

However, closing his mouth and chewing, wasn't a part of Roy's autopilot.

"You are supposed to move your jaw up and down and then swallow." Ed slightly pushed Roy's chin up with two fingers to close his mouth. Roy finished the page and flipped to the next one, while swallowing.

"I know. I know. I just want to finish this chapter and then I will be all yours." Roy smiled shortly and started a new page. Ed sighed and leaned on Roy's chest.

"How much left?" Roy quickly flipped through the book. "17 pages."

"Okay." Ed took an another strawberry and put it into his mouth. Right now Roy was useless, so he might as well read those 17 pages with him. Shifting a bit closer to the book, Ed's eyes moved along the lines.

At the end of the page Roy noticed that Edward joined him and while he waited for Ed to catch up with him, he rubbed Ed's side tenderly.

15 pages later, Ed finished the chapter and finally started to sense the world around him.

Roy was still reading.

Ed watched his face. A movement of his eyes, the slightly frowned brows and lips apart, as he was thinking about what he was reading.

Ed loved when Roy was thinking.

Or when Roy fell asleep first and his calm snores became barely audible.

Or his habit to make a hot cocoa, in the middle of the night, when he couldn't sleep.

Or his lazy mornings during weekends.

Ed loved him and everything about him.

"What?" Roy asked suddenly closing the book, amusement beaming from his voice. He noticed the looks Ed was giving him a while ago, but he wanted to enjoy them to the last second.

"Hm?" Ed jumped slightly.

"You were staring at me."

"No, I wasn't!" Ed defeated himself, his cheeks becoming a little bit rosy.

"You were thinking about how much you love me. I know that look," Roy grinned.

"Shut up!" Ed harshly stuck the strawberry into Roy's mouth.

"Without chocolate?" Roy puffed his cheeks childishly.

"It's your fault. It hardened while you were reading."

"And is that really a problem?" Roy made eye-contact with his lover, clasped his hands together and with the tip of his middle finger touched the surface of chocolate.

"If you are around, then not." Ed brushed their lips together.

A flash of the light and chocolate warmly melted.

Roy pulled away from the kiss and dragged his finger across Edward's lips, the sweet brown liquid remaining on them.

Edward smiled and with a predatory look roughly pressed his lips against Roy's, adding the tongues, but leaving Roy enough freedom to nibble his bottom lip and his tasty reward from it.

Not breaking the kiss, Roy again poured his four fingers into the chocolate. This time deeper. He dragged his hand against Ed's neck, leaving four wide marks. He let their lips part and moved to the right, along Ed's jaw, down and found the hot pulsing skin of his throat.

The smaller, former alchemist let out a silent noise and tilted his head to the side, to provide Roy as much access as he could.

Roy licked one of chocolate lines and at the end of it sucked and bit the sensitive skin, receiving a deep gasp and tremble from his lover. This made him smirk and repeat same process with the second line.

Roy's reward for third one was a long moan, after he wetly licked the line and blew at the shiny moist area, the remains of his saliva. The sensation of hot and cold, next to each other, made Ed respond with a little move of his hips.

Roy noticed that Ed was slowly going where Roy didn't wanted him yet, so he only got rid of the remaining line with tender kisses and light sucking, nothing that could be considered too suggestive.

"I love it when you're making those sounds," Roy murmured and kissed Ed's lips with a light peck.

"And I love the strawberries, chocolate and mostly alchemy." Mischievous grin was on Ed's face.

"Hey! Neither of them is a _real_ _source_ of those lovely sounds."

"They helped." Ed chuckled at Roy's offended expression.

"But Ed, you love me more than alchemy, right?" Roy blinked few times theatrically.

"Hm…" Ed tapped his chin and after a few seconds decided. "Yes, but only that little." And made a gap, about an inch wide, between his fore-finger and thumb.

"Shit! I have only that little of a lead?... And what about…stew? Do you love me more than the stew?"

"Nope." Ed replied immediately, not hesitating for a second.

"Ouch. That really hurt." Roy placed his right hand over his heart. "You should have at least pretended to think about it."

"But if you decided to cook some for me, I will surely start loving you more." Ed smiled sweetly.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Roy raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yep. Now hush! Go cook me your proof of love." Ed rose from Roy's lap and pulled Roy's hand up.

When the older man rose to his feet, Ed fell back into the armchair.

Roy wanted to retort something about his right to rest, as he came from work only an hour ago, but Ed silenced him sooner.

"Hush! Kitchen!" He ordered, a serious expression on his face, pointing toward the joined dining hall and kitchen.

Roy, sensing his defeat, left, growling something to himself.

Ed grinned widely and quietly followed his lover.

He found him bent in front of the opened fridge, fishing out some vegetables. Ed stood right behind him, with a wide smile waiting for his chance to attack.

Roy with hands full of the food, closing doors of fridge and turning around, bumped into Edward. He caught only glimpse of a devilish grin, before Edward's hand wrapped around his waist. With the other hand Ed lightly pushed against Roy's chest, bending him backward.

Ed leaned slowly closer and whispered. "Love you. More than anything. Forever."

He closed the distance between them, conquering Roy's mouth with his tongue. Doing exactly all those things that made Roy's mind freeze for a few seconds.

Roy's hold loosened and a few things escaped from his hands, falling on the floor.

After a moment Ed set Roy's lips free and straightened him. "Just for you to know."

"Does that mean that…" Roy started, hope in his voice.

"No. You are still cooking me that stew… but after we eat it, there's something you should finish," Ed said and hopped on the kitchen counter.

Roy grabbed the fallen ingredients from the floor and put them next to Ed. He pulled out the knife and began chopping the vegetables.

"Yes, there is. My book."

Roy smiled at Ed's low growl.

"Fuck this whole seducing thing. I'm offering you amazing, wild sex and instead you will choose reading a book? That sounds more like _me_."

"Yes," Roy replied with a smile.

Ed grabbed Roy's forehand, to stop his chopping and looked into his eyes. "Then I will be top, so you won't get too tired and could finish that stupid book after sex." Ed's voice dropped to a low husky murmur near the end of the sentence.

"Definitely not! And I really want to finish it today."

_ "Me too!"_ Ed frowned and narrowed his eyes.

After a moment of thinking, Roy put the knife down and stood between Ed's legs.

"Maybe I can finish that book tomorrow in the office." His hands rubbed at Ed's inner thighs.

"Hawkeye will shoot you." A satisfied smile spread on Ed's lips.

"Then you better make sure that it will be worth it." Roy placed a small kisses on his collarbone.

"I will. I will." Ed purred, placing his hands on Roy's shoulders and pushed him away.

"Finish my dinner first!"

Roy rolled his eyes and went back to obeying the orders of his lover.

** After overcoming a problems with DocX, finally comes another piece of over-fluffed oneshot of mine, because they seem to be the only thing I'm able to finish. :( (But I'm currently working on a longer story – 5 chapters done so far ^.^)**

** I always imagined relationship between Ed and Roy being something like this. The small bickering, lot of teasing and switching between dominance roles, because they are both too stubborn and prideful to let the other one take control over everything.**

** Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and don't forget the law of equivalent exchange. – My words for yours, so if you liked it please review ;)**

** With lots of love… **

** Tired J.**


End file.
